narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seishin Akari
Seishin Akari '''(精神アカリ) is one of the main supporting OC characters in the Naruto timeline fanfiction "Akari's story" . She is a mid range to close range fighter kunoichi from Konohagakure. '''Background: In progress Personality: In progress Appearance: Akari is a fair skinned teenage girl with long chocolate brown straight hair which she keeps out of the way in two tight pigtails. Most of the time she clips half of her fringe to one side with two blue clips. She inherited her fathers deep blue eyes that are highlighted by a dark purple ring around the outer part of the iris, a genetic trait belonging to the Seishin clan. When using her psychic abilities the purple ring shines a light blue. She is also noticeably the tallest member on Team 7 excluding Kakashi. In the first part of the series, Akari wears a pair of black shorts, a brown fishnet shirt and a sleeveless sea blue top that ends under her chest. She also wears a pair of black shinobi sandals with pearly white stockings that come up to her knees. Due to the lack of trousers her kunai holster is attached to a dark violet sash that goes around her waist. Her Konoha forehead protector is sewn onto said sash. Abilities: Medical ninjutsu and Ninjutsu: Basic first aid medical ninjutsu. Due to her low level of chakra, Akari is incapable of learning much medical ninjutsu. She has the same problem with ninjutsu however her low level in chakra permitted her to excel in the academy as she was able to master all the E-rank and most of the D-rank jutsu's taught because she learned how to control what little chakra she had perfectly. Akari attempts to increase her levels of chakra slowly by stimulating the flow within her by constantly meditating, however she confesses to her team during their stay in the Land of the Waves that she would probably only ever have the amount of chakra any normal Genin would have. Seishinryoku: Seishinryoku is the bloodline limit Akari inherited from her father; however, she doesn't possess the full extent of the bloodline limit due to the fact that her mother isn't from the same clan as her father. The Seishin clan pride themselves on not using chakra for any of their techniques; instead they use psychic energy seeing as the members in the clan are born with a mutation that makes the psychic region of the brain bigger enabling them to tap into the spiritual energy most people can't. However due to the fact that the gene that produces the mutation isn't dominant, after the third shinobi world war, the clan elders prohibited marriage with people who weren't clan members in order to strengthen and duplicate the number of children born with psychic abilities. The array of techniques they can use varies for each clan member depending how strongly the mutation affected them. Seishinryoku: Is the main technique all clan members can use and receives its name after the bloodline limit itself; Seishin (literally meaning spirit, soul, mind) and ryoku (literally meaning mind). The technique allows clan members to levitate inanimate objects, it cannot move anything with a will of its own (animals, humans etc.) Synchronization: Akari uses this ability during the preliminaries in the Chunnin exams to synch her mind with her summoned ferret. The ability only works on ferrets belonging to the Seishin clan due to the fact that said ferrets possess the recessive gene that enables them to. This mutation was managed after many experiments before the Second Shinobi World War on unborn foetuses to create the perfect summoning partner for Seishin clan members. Force Shield: Using mental energy, members from the Seishin clan create a shield around them making them immune to attacks. The strength, size and amount of time the shield lasts depends on the mental strength of the user. Because Akari isn't a pure blooded member she can only create shield around her arms and her back however during the month break between the preliminary test and the final tournament in the Chunnin exam Takahiro explains that he thinks something is blocking Akari from accepting her full potential. Because emotions effect the minds stability he believes that a negative emotion blocks the amount of energy Akari can use. Instead of receiving the normal flow she is only receiving a small trickle. Unable to determine what emotion is going against her personality so strongly she keeps training for the more pressing matter of the upcoming exam. Massed Energy: '' Takahiro teaches Akari his favourite technique which consists in accumulating psychic energy in the palm of one’s hand. Because the energy visibly flows and accumulates in their hand the glow in their eyes diminishes although it never completely disappears. Upon impact the energy crashes into the victim’s body but it doesn't physically harm them. Instead it damages the spiritual part of the body either reducing or completely blocking one off from their spirit. Seeing as Chakra is created by mixing spiritual energy along with physical energy (stamina) the victim has difficulties creating or holding up techniques. While Akari does manage to successfully learn Massed Energy in time for the final exam she states in her battle against Temari that she has difficulty maintaining it, especially if she is running at the same time. ''Teletransporting: The ability to shift from one place to another breaking through space and time. Extremely high level technique most members can use to some degree however the technique has some guidelines that must be followed. The first would be that the users can only teleport to places they have already been to. The second, is that teleporting is never used as a means of transport seeing as it places a strenuous amount of pressure on one’s mind. Akari has trouble teleporting and only uses it very sparingly. The most she used it was in her battle against Takahiro seeing as he kept teleporting himself to attack her from awkward angles. Even if the distance is only a few meters teleporting consecutively tires Akari out greatly leaving behind a tremendous headache. After overexerting her mind in the preliminary battle of the Chunnin exam she fainted and was out cold for over twenty four hours. Fake Memory: Akari used this ability successfully against Takahiro during their battle forcing him to forfeit the match. The technique consists of introducing a fake memory into the victim through touch, it is very similar to a Genjutsu technique however everything the victim experiences is real and becomes a memory forever engraved into their minds. Normally Seishin members would be immune to such attacks just like they are with Genjutsu however Akari managed to make Takahiro doubt his own abilities and with that negative emotion running through his mind his judgement to distinguish what was real and what was fake diminished allowing Akari to capture him in a tortuous sub reality by punching him in the face. Kakashi describes Fake Memory to be the polar opposite of Robbed Memory. Mind Reading: When Seishin members form strong connections with one another they gain the ability to hear each other’s thoughts although over the years the technique has lost its old glamor and now most Seishin members need to be able to touch each other to accomplish mind reading. It is impossible to hear a person’s thoughts if said person doesn't want his thoughts to be read; it's similar to being able to recognize Genjutsu therefor a Seishin can't just hear anybody's thoughts, there had to be a strong bond of trust. Akari has only ever been able to interact mentally with Kakashi and to this day neither of them really understand very well why however they use it to communicate with each other in battle. Kakashi almost kicked Akari out of their flat when they first realized she could hear what he was thinking without being able to control it and even now Akari has times where she slips up and inadvertently hears him thinking sometimes even intruding in on strongly emotional dreams like nightmares. http://browse.deviantart.com/art/The-Seishin-Clan-part-1-291271247 Genjutsu: Due to her bloodline limit, Akari has a high tolerance against Genjutsu, however, because of her low chakra levels she is incapable of performing any kind illusionary technique. Stats: Part 1: 'The beginning:' When Akari first appears in chapter one she is trying to find Kakashi, her guardian and sensei to give him a scroll for him to sign so she could hand it over to the Hokage and have the rest of the day off but as usual he is late meeting up with his new team making it hard for her to find him. However once she does, Kakashi on a whim gets her talking to the group of the three freshly graduated ninja (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke). Before departing he tells them they would have to endure a survival exam if they wished to become Genin. Leaving them to themselves Akari explains to the team that if they did pass Kakashi's test they would become a four man squad something the rest of the team didn't take too well at first. The next day they do pass the test leading to the formation of Team 7. Akari accidentally learns from Kakashi that evening that Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Feeling angered by the way the village has treated him she vows to protect her team assuring Kakashi that she is looking forward to working with her new teammates. Land of waves arc: During their stay in the Land of Waves, Sasuke questions Akari about her past, to which she admits that she can't remember most of it. She also explains to the team that she posseses a bloodline limit she inherited from her father who belonged to one of Kumogakure's most famouse clans; the Seishin clan, although due to the fact that her mother wasn't a member of the same clan, Akari encounters many difficulties when using her bloodline limit. She explains to the group that she also has a special 'gift' she was taught by her mother although upon further questioning she backs away from the group explaining that she had promised herself that she would never use said gift ever again. Naruto being the only one to have been told by Iruka that Akari had lost her parents five years ago senses her discomfort and gets the rest of the team to back off. It is later revealed during the teams second encounter with Zabuza that Akari's bloodline limit is known as Seishinryoku, granting her with the ability to move objects with the power of her mind among other things. Sakura tries to confirm her suspicion that her teammate can actually read minds because of her bloodline limit to which Akari confirms that she has only ever been capable of telepathicaly comunicating with one person throughout her whole life although she keeps it a secret that that person is actually Kakashi. Team bonding arc: Upon their return from their long stay in the Land of Waves, Team 7 spends some time getting to know each other better. They get their team photo taken, Naruto gives Kakashi Mr.Ukki and learns that Akari and his Sensei actually live together under the pretence of him being her legal guardian ever since her parents died although some ends don't quite add up in the blonds mind. 'Chunnin exam arc:' Written test: After the written test is over Kakashi finds his team at Ichiraku Ramen celebrating their success at having made it through the first part of the exam with no difficulties. While Sasuke mocks Naruto for not realizing they were supposed to copy one another during the exam Akari praises Sakura on being able to answer all the questions while she herself struggled after the first six. Due to the fact that they are a four man team all four members had to be present to take the test and their questions were only worth half a point instead of a whole one like the rest of the participants. Forest of Death: Because Team 7 is the only four man squad taking the test, they don't receive a scroll to protect. Naruto constantly complained about the unfairness of the situation while Sasuke and Akari reminded him that they had the the advantage that none of the other teams didn't know they didn't have a scroll meaning that whoever they ran into first would have a scroll they needed regardless of it being one of Heaven or Earth. After getting separated from her teammates by an A-rank wind Jutsu Akari finds herself surrounded by two Grass Nin who start attacking her. When Akari realizes they are not trying to seriously hurt her she gets mad at them for underestimating her and traps them under a mountain of rumble using Seishinryoku. They escape thanks to an Earth Dome used to protect them and corner Akari into the territory of a Rafflesia ciliata. Akari describes the plants as one of the deadliest predators in the forest of death. When closed it easily camouflages itself as a rock but when open its petals are a striking electric blue with red spots. It uses long vines to capture a prey which it feels through the vibrations in the ground and then drags it into its core full of razor sharp teeth the size of kunais. If a prey struggles too much the Rafflesia ciliata releases clouds of paralyzing dust into the air. Barely managing to escape in time thanks to the flames of an exploding tag she rushes through the forest to meet up with her teammates. She arrives at their location just in time to kick Orochimaru in the face and stop him from brandishing Sasuke with the cursed seal. Akari tells her teammates to grab the unconscious Naruto and run to no avail as they find themselves absorbed into Orochimaru's conversation with their brown haired teammate. Orochimaru mocks Akari at being weaker than when she had been with him enjoying the fact that she was subconsciously living in fear of him by refusing to use her nature control abilities passed onto her by her mother. Akari ignores his taunts and calls him a sick bastard for using people. Upon finding out that he is no longer interested in her but instead is after Sasuke she once again yells at her teammates to leave readying herself to battle the Sanin. Laughing Orochimaru's bloodlust activates the curse seal on her neck paralyzing her and enabling him to get to Sasuke. In a final attempt to help she tries to stab the Sanin in the neck only to have him knock the blade out of her hand and throw her down into the underbrush.After finding a place to hide, Akari convinces Sakura to look after the two boys while she goes and looks for a Jounin to inform them of Orochmaru's return. Hours later she runs into Anko who tells her to return to her team and carry on with the exam. She meets up with her teammates shortly after Sasuke scares off the Sound Nin that had been attacking Sakura and gaining an Earth scroll in the process. They arrive in the central tower on the last day with both scrolls making them the final team to pass the second part of the chunnin exam. Preliminary round: The first battle pits Akari aganst another member of the Seishin clan and the only person from Kumogakure to have made it into the preliminary round. The fight ensues a lot of squabbling as Takahiro starts of by mocking Akari's poor psychic abilities constantly taking the lead in the fight every time she managed to have an advantage. After a while he becomes genuinely curious as to why she has been so cut off from the clan that he uses Robbed Memory to invade her mind and find out who she is. He makes it up to the seal Orochimaru placed in her head and manages to see a few of Akari's forgotten memories before she gets her bearings back and shoves him out of her head by using a shockwave that sends him flying through the wall. Getting her fighting spirit back thanks to the fact that Takahiro made her remember her dream she manages to make him doubt himself enabling her to use Fake Memory on him making him believe she was torturing him until he gave up. Surprised at the outcome of events he shakes Akari's hand when she claims that aside from the stupid banter she had enjoyed their match. Catching her as she faints he walks off with her words about being more that what his clansmen dictate him to be ringing in his ears. Final Tournament: Updated one chapter 10 is uploaded soon: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7517114/1/Akari-s-story '' '' Part 2: Loooooong way to go :) Trivia: § "Seishin" means "pure spirit" and is an abbreviation from the Seishin clan's main technique Seishinryoku which means "spiritual power". The name "Akari" means "light, brightness." § The person Akari most looks up to is Hatake Kakashi although she'd never admit that to him. § Akari's hobby is reading. § Akari doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. § Akari's favorite food is Toriyaki and her least favorite is celery. § Akari's greatest wish is to find out what happened to her friends and family five years prior to the story beginning. Quotes: § “You purposefully make yourself hard to find don’t you?”(To Kakashi) § “Hmm well let’s see, first off my name is Seishin Akari, nearly fifteen years old, I like reading and going out to enjoy Konoha’s hot springs after missions. Hmm my dreams? I suppose I haven’t really thought of that but my ambition is to become a top elite Jounin someday”(To her teammates.) § "Collective responsibility" ''(To Naruto) § ''"You hardly deserve any respect because you read porn in public, '''sensei'," (To Kakashi) § ''“What the hell would you know? Just because I’m sensitive to nature doesn’t mean I was attempting to control anything so don’t go spouting nonsense about things you don’t understand!”(To Kakashi) § “Simple attacks like those won’t work while I’m here.”(To Zabuza.) § “Nice one Sakura some hell of a medic you’d make." ''(To Sakura) § ''‘I’m sorry, for not being able to really remember you guys properly or mourn over your deaths and I know I’m being selfish asking this from you but please, watch over my new teammates. I promise I’ll do my best to protect them. I’ve realized I can’t keep clinging onto something I can’t grasp but I also promise, one day, I’ll find out what really happened that day, you can mark my words.’(To her deceased teammates.) Category:DRAFT